happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Doppelganger
The Doppelganger is an Halloween episode made by Cpend7. It features C.J. that he found an unusual mirror that was found on the dump but it released something that is far more evil, will his friends to stop the evil counterpart before he kill anyone that it will be doomed. Starring roles *C.J. *J.C. Featuring roles *Giggles *Carl *Lumpy *Handy *Mole *Sniffles Appearances *Disco Bear *Russell *Cuddles *Flaky *Mime Plot At the town, C.J. is saying hello to people around the town after he almost home he saw an mirror at the dumpster that he takes it to his home but it's heavy that it calls Lumpy to carrying the mirror to C.J.'s house. After inside C.J.'s house C.J. say thanks Lumpy for carrying it, he have an look at the calendar which it's October that it's almost his birthday on the 16th that he was been glad, now C.J. is looking at the mirror that it look really different than his appearance the fur is red, it have ripped clothes, yellow color eye's and deadly claws so C.J. didn't known what it is he have an look at the top of the mirror it have words on them but it have different language so he have to bring his friends and Sniffles for some information. But after when C.J. is leaving the house it cut to the mirror that the different C.J. is grinning which it hops out from the mirror and finally released from the mirror world to the normal world that he got himself an name of J.C. so he running off the house and start to rampaging, J.C. first victim is Disco Bear is doing the thriller dance then J.C. is killed by take the Disco Bear's heart out and squashes it and runs off. In C.J.'s house, he got Giggles, Carl, Lumpy, Handy, Mole and Sniffles is use an help about the mirror, Sniffles use the language tranlator at the mirror which it say's "Thou is looked the mirror of doppelganger, one person will be out off the mirror will be in great danger..." so he notice that C.J. is looked in the mirror it released an doppelganger so the heroes must stop an evil counterpart of C.J.. At the street, J.C. is murdered Cuddles by pulled Cuddles legs bone and stabbed to the eye, then J.C. saw someone that Russell is tryed to run away but been killed by J.C. from break the neck twice then J.C. is found an hook on Russell's hand so J.C. will take it as an useful weapon. Later, the heroes is found an lots of dead body's of Flaky, Mime and others so their have to find the doppelganger before it's too late, which Sniffles is got an message from anonymous on his phone which it say's "Hello there... i the one who do this... if you want to find me... meet me at the mountain at 5 and a half in the night... if you late... i will tear your bones off... no police" so their have to get there to the mountain about right on time. At the mountain, their meet an doppelganger version of C.J. which by the name is J.C. which it called him Jackson Coldblooded, so J.C. is challenge them for the death, but their were refused so J.C. say it's the wrong answer and throws the axe at Sniffles body, which C.J. have an idea to stop him but J.C. is meet them so close then he slice at Handy's and Mole's neck with an hook, now Lumpy is got an idea that he will get an axe out from Sniffles body but it was backfired that J.C. laughing that it was an disintegrating axe by anyone who touches it so it does disintegrating Lumpy. There were three heroes are still live from J.C. which C.J. found an new choice is to punches at J.C. a few times which it make J.C. falls to the spike rock and kills from it, so the heroes is walks off to the town with the sunrise, but before the episode ends it shown to J.C. that his eyes is closed then his one eye is open that his still alive with an evil stare at the camera that he will return, then the episode ends. Deaths *Disco Bear's heart is been pulled out and squashes by J.C. *Cuddles getted stabbed his eyes of his legs bone by J.C. *Russell neck getting break and lose his hand with an hook by J.C. *Flaky, Mime and the people on this town is killed by J.C. *Sniffles been axed at his body. *Handy and Mole is been sliced by the neck. *Lumpy is getting disintegrating by touching J.C.'s axe. Injuries *TBA Moral W.I.P. Trivia *TBA Category:Cpend7's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Under Construction Category:Halloween